The Curse of the Sacrifice
by MidnightSummerStorm
Summary: The war has ended and the results make Kagome make a great sacrifice that changes time itself, that very well might cost her life. Kagome has sacrificed everything, but even a sacrifice such as hers has consequences... What will happen and how will Kagome cope?
1. Preface

**Preface**

When you have lost so much that you cannot loose no more you change into something that is unbearable and at lost; in those moments you become the strongest and weakest in the world, for your rage and sorrow is so mighty none can triumph it. And the miko had done this in the battle against her greatest enemy, the hanyou Naraku.

Naraku had not foreseen the consequences of killing all her friends and destroying the well, he thought it would break the miko to where she would be able to do nothing but he was wrong. In those last moments of battle the miko had broken.

Her soul had been unleashed upon the enemy in the most purest ways and had destroyed him from the earth, leaving nothing left but the bodies of the slayen and the Jewel that had caused it all.

The miko's wails of agony and sorrow left her in unholy screams that sent even the mightiest youkai running. Her heart was broken as she stared down at her friends and the kit she had known as her own.

Their bodies were mangled and stiff from what death had done to them. Their blood had mixed with that of the enemy and turned the scorched land red. Never would Japan ever be the same again, and neither would the miko.

As dawn approached the miko had finished putting the last one into their final resting place, tears slid no more down her stained face. Her eyes held sorrow and an agony that could turn the coldest hearts to dust. In her bloodied hand lay the Shikon No Tama that she had broken many years ago.

Through it she had met the bravest friends and the most gruesome foes, she had loved and lost, and had fell into a world beyond her nightmares and dreams. Know that she possessed it she would set everything right within the world so that this would not happen.

Even if this meant she would die.

Kagome would make sure the jewel would never come into existence and she would protect her best friends from their doomed lives. She would make sure that the youkai would survive whatever made them extinct even if it meant her death. Everything was worth it.

Just as the son was about to raise a figure made its way into the battle field. It was the famed Lord of the West and somewhat her enemy. He stopped a few feet in front of the miko, he surveyed the graves and the sword that she held in her hand.

"Naraku has been slain." Sesshomaru stated as he eyed the miko.

"He died when he broke my heart." The miko responded. Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose at this but he remained silent.

"Sesshomaru I must ask you a favor." Sesshomaru looked at the miko in interest.

"What favor do you ask of this Sesshomaru?" He said with a cold voice.

"I want you to kill me if you ever make it to the future." She stated with a soft voice. Sesshomaru's eyebrow shot up and his eyes widened a bit. He stayed quite from shock so she continued with her favor.

"If you kill me the Jewel shall not be broken. Inuyasha shall be forever slaved to the tree until someone releases him, maybe that shall be better than what I have done for him. Sango and Miroku shall find each other somehow anyway, it is fated. Shippo shall never grow up without his father. All shall be somewhat well. I plan to go back and set things straight in the past so that this will never happen anyway, and if this happens you shall never have had this conversation with me. Problem solved either way." Kagome said softly as she looked at the Jewel.

"This Sesshomaru shall do your favor Miko." He said.

Kagome raised the jewel to her lips and uttered her wish, a white aura wrapped around Kagome before she started to disappear. Kagome looked as Sesshomaru and smiled before the sun came up and she fully disappeared.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Wrong's Righted**

Inu No Taisho was locked in battle with his worst enemy, the dragon youkai Ryūkotsusei. Having to leave his beloved in her father's castle and close to give birth to their pup alone did not bode well with him, especially since he and Ryūkotsusei were evenly matched in power.

He lunged forward and gripped the dragon youkai in his maw and shook, the dragons talons tore down his shoulder blade and a mighty roar escaped his jaw. He thrashed the beast within his mouth with all his might before he flung him away.

As Ryūkotsusei rushed forward a great blue and white object fell from the heavens descending straight in the middle of them, the earth erupted as the object hit ripple the ground in a small earthquake. As the dust cleared they saw a lone figure standing before them, it from what he could tell was a dark haired women.

He watched as energy gathered from her small body to expand forming into the shape of an Inu youkai in true form. The animal held the body of the women inside it, and the animal was massive and a clear blue. The eyes of the animal and the women were both pure white and shinned as they looked upon the dragon.

The giant ghostlike Inu youkai with the women inside of it turned its head to Inu No Taisho. "You must run as swift as the wind if you wish to save your beloved and pup's life. I shall take care of Ryūkotsusei, and whatever you do you must not parish." The Inu youkai ghost said as it spoke in Inu language.

Inu No Taisho heart sank as he heard the words, without a thought he barked a command at his general to follow the women's words and bounded off towards the place he had left his whelped beloved. A howl bounded from his throat as he let his beloved know he was coming for her.

As he left the inu youkai turned towards the dragon and let a roar come from its throat as it raced to meet the foe. They met in a clash of teeth and claws, Ryūkotsusei bit into the Inu youkai's shoulder blade causing the women inside to get the same wound.

As they battled, Ryūkotsusei was met with a ferocity he had never known. The women-Inu youkai was unlike anything he had known, no matter how many times he wounded the creature she remained standing and always dealt the blow a hundreds worse back.

The women-Inu youkai raised its claws and swiped down ward on Ryūkotsusei already torn stomach, he let out a roar as fell to the ground almost cut in half. Seeing that he was down and almost dead the women-Inu youkai pounced onto the dying Ryūkotsusei and proceeded to gut him alive.

When the women-Inu youkai was sure that the dragon was dead she took off after Inu No Taisho telling the General to go back to the west and guard the palace. As she tore off in the direction she knew that Inutaisho had went blood covered the ground in great splatters from her many wounds.

As she arrived on seen she saw Inu No Taisho battling with Setsuna no Takemaru, he looked well and was about to kill the man. She quickly darted into the building in her human form to find Izayoi knocked out with baby Inuyasha in her arms who was whimpering slightly.

The women quickly gathered them in her arms before a great light flashed in which she was turned back into the large dog and went bounding of to the Palace of the west. Inu No Taisho gave her as sideways glance and went back with battling with Setsuna no Takemaru.

As she made her journey to the palace of the west her wounds started to sap her strength, she only pushed harder knowing that she had to get to the palace before she died. As she bounded of the gates the soldiers of the palace raised an alarm and quickly surrounded her.

She growled as the man started to attack. They only stopped when the general arrived and announced that she was not a threat. Slowly she shifted back to her human form and clutched Izayoi and Inuyasha in her arms.

The general tried to take her from him but her hackles raised as did her energy, she would let no one hurt Inuyasha or Izayoi. She must protect them and she didn't know who would try and kill them or not, she wasn't familiar with the surroundings and didn't know any of them from the future.

Blood dropped from her body as she made her way into the castle using her acute sense to sniff out Inu No Taisho room. She opened the doors to see a lavish room and quickly deposited Izayoi and Inuyasha on the bed. She left the room quickly and shut the doors, as she left the room she impeded a dagger into the door to form a barrier that only Inu No Taisho himself could break. She of course would make no mistakes with the loves she had saved.

As she walked down the halls she was met by a servant who showed her how to get back into the main court yard, she quickly made it under a tree before everything blacked out around her.

Inu No Taisho was worried as he followed the scent of blood back to his castle; the women had been badly injured if not on the verge of death itself. He would have to make sure that the women did not die as she had saved his pup and beloved's life, maybe even his own.

As he landed inside the yard he saw his general waiting for him as well as his eldest son, Sesshomaru. The general had a puzzled look on his face while his son's was stoic as ever. He quickly transformed back into his humanoid shape.

"Lord Touga the woman has brought Izayoi and the pup back safely, but she was badly injured and refused medical help." His general said.

"Where are the women now?" He asked his General.

"She disappeared; no one knows where she went." His general replied. He sighed and turned to his eldest pup.

"Sesshomaru you must find that women and take her to the infirmary for she is badly injured." He told his pup.

"This Sesshomaru shall find the women." He said before he took off in search of her.


End file.
